


Finding Romance

by Igknight (Minatu)



Series: 30 Day Broh Challenge [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, slight deviations from the original story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Igknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bolin and Iroh fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this among many other fics for the:
> 
> 30 DAY BROH CHALLENGE
> 
> They won't all be on time, but even so, wish me luck!

When Bolin first met Iroh, he didn't think much of Iroh other than the fact that they needed to work together in the battle against Amon. _That_ , and the twinge of anger he felt when Iroh brought up metal bending, which was something he had never been able to do. Luckily, Naga came to their rescue.

After the battle was when Bolin started to realize Iroh was a decent guy, in fact, he was a _great_ guy, but it wasn't until Bolin ran into Iroh at the docks when he really started to get to know Iroh.

"Oh, hey there, General... sir," Bolin smiled, setting his hand at his brow in a makeshift salute. Iroh turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh, Bolin..." Iroh said softly, Bolin's name was said with a slight question to it so Bolin nodded slightly, continuing to smile.

"What are you doing out all alone on a nice night like this? If you're looking for ladies, you sure are in the wrong place, sir," Bolin began informally. He added on a "sir" as if he were attempting to express formality. He obviously respected Iroh.

"I'm- I am _not_ ," Iroh scoffed with a deep blush, "Looking for _ladies_." Iroh had crossed his arms over his chest defensively. If Bolin hadn't seen the blush on Iroh's face, he would've thought that Iroh was being condescending.

" _Oh_?" Bolin responded, raising his eyebrows as if he didn't believe Iroh, which only caused the general to become even more so flustered, which Bolin found to be the cutest thing. This stopped Bolin's thoughts right in their path. He could already feel the blush crawling onto his cheeks.

"So what are you really out here for then, sir?" Bolin asked without dropping the respectful term. Iroh didn't mind it really; he was used to it for the most part. Iroh turned back toward Bolin.

"Getting some fresh air," he answered after a short pause. His eyes moved back toward the sea with a sort of look of longing, and Bolin wondered why. However, he did not raise the question. They weren't close. It would probably be considered prying.

"Well, then you're doing just the same as me, sir," Bolin responded. He sighed as he thought of why he had wanted to get some fresh air. He laughed slightly and scratched the back of his head, "Mako and I got into a fight actually... so I was just trying to clear my head, but instead I'm just as upset as before. Funny, huh?" Bolin didn't know why he was saying this, but he did anyway. There wasn't really any taking it back to begin with.

"What did you fight about?" Iroh asked carefully. He looked slightly concerned for Bolin. Though he wasn't too surprised that Bolin was confiding in him. Sometimes his men did as well. Iroh had even been invited to a couple of weddings.

"Oh... uh, him and Korra actually," Bolin responded, almost bashfully, "It was stupid now that I think about it."

"It's not stupid if it hurts your feelings, Bolin," Iroh told him after a moment if consideration. Bolin turned bright red in shock. He really hadn't expected much of a response from Iroh.

"Oh, uh, thank you, sir," Bolin said with a nervous smile. Iroh nodded slightly, a small smile appearing on his lips. Bolin's eyes widened in something very near awe. The general's smile was _beautiful_. It was all Bolin could think when he saw it. A strange feeling was twisting in his heart then. He recognized it, vaguely...

"Well, then," Bolin straightened, "I better head on home now, sir. See you." He waved slightly.

"Good night," Iroh replied, still smiling ever so slightly. Bolin hurried off, his heart already beginning to pound in his chest. He couldn't let himself feel that way, not again. Not yet, at least, it still felt like his heart wasn't fully prepared from the last time when it was broken by Korra... and _Mako_. He still felt a little betrayed too, but they were together now... Bolin guessed it was alright. It didn't matter what he thought of it anyway. Besides, he had Pabu.

Iroh could not have helped the small smile he had on his face after talking to Bolin. Bolin was very innocent. It was refreshing to Iroh. Bolin was even a little bit cute. However, Iroh didn't have the time to be interested. He wasn't going to be in Republic City for much longer, and it would be cruel to himself to become emotionally invested in a straight (by all intents and purposes) guy.

By the time Bolin had returned home, he was in the middle of his epiphany about Iroh and THAT HE IS A MAN. Bolin had been very secure in his belief that he had eyes only for the ladies. But apparently not. It was a strange feeling really. The internal conflict that had grown within him wasn't all that heated, like it was sort of _okay_. Maybe it was just Iroh, or that he was attracted more to a person for who they were more than anything else. However, he didn't know Iroh that well... which was similar to how it had been with Korra, but...

Bolin wasn't sure about how he felt about it really. All he knew was that he was really tired, and he still didn't feel like talking to Mako.

.

Iroh's day began with yet another delay before his ship arrived in the harbor. Apparently they had stayed in one of the ports a few days too long. He was more than a little frustrated by this because he was running out of things to do. That was until he finally decided to go watch a pro-bending match.

He was amazed by the sight of Bolin and his team, the Fire Ferrets. Even though they lost, Iroh was still amazed. He didn't know Bolin was a pro-bender. He was lucky enough to catch Bolin at the end of the match.

"You were really good out there," Iroh told Bolin, forgetting himself for a moment and smiling widely. Bolin turned bright red in response.

"But we lost?" Bolin responded, furrowing his eyebrows. Iroh blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Well, you did great," Iroh insisted softly. Bolin grinned.

"Thanks, I guess," Bolin reached up to twist his stray hair. Iroh shifted slightly, not sure what else to say.

"Do you want to come with me to Narook's? It's literally the best place to get noodles," Bolin asked. His eyes widened slightly before he added, "Sir." Iroh almost laughed at this.

"You don't have to call me 'sir'," Iroh replied, running a hand through his hair, "And sure." He wondered if Bolin was just being friendly... Iroh kind of hoped so. It might be nice to be Bolin's friend. His heart warmed at Bolin's gleeful smile.

They walked through the streets of Republic City together, their conversation mostly filled with Bolin's idle chatter. He was constantly amazed by how witty yet silly Bolin was. His smile was practically made of pure joy. Iroh could barely stop himself from sliding down the slippery slope toward falling for Bolin. Even as a little crush, it filled out the edges of his lonely heart. Iroh couldn't help his feelings as much as he felt he should not have them.

Bolin was supposed to be a _friend_.

In Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, Bolin was blessed with various beautiful and emotionally stirring sounds from a very particular party who was becoming immersed in the perfection of the noodles. Bolin was having a slight amount of difficulty even paying attention to his own food. It didn't even seem like Iroh noticed that he was having this effect on Bolin. Mostly because Pabu was helping Bolin along with his food.

They talked some more once they were full, and most of the conversation ended up being about how good the noodles were at this shop. Iroh seemed very glad that Bolin had introduced him to it. Bolin couldn't help but feel giddy.

"When are you leaving?" Bolin asked, finally gathering the courage to ask. He selfishly hoped it wouldn't be too soon, but it was more than likely the case.

"Two weeks, at worst," Iroh answered thoughtfully. Bolin smiled slightly because that seemed like enough time to become great pals with the general, which was really all he could hope for at the time.

"We should hang out some more then," Bolin smiled. Iroh nodded slowly.

"Sure," he agreed without much thought. It was a beginning.


	2. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh is a little drunk. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, this managed to be rather difficult to write, even though I already knew how I wanted it to end and all... BLUH.

Iroh had been out drinking with his shipmates for a little while before he finally decided to step out for fresh air, but by that point he was just a little tipsy. It wasn't completely unmanageable though. More than anything he just wanted more of those noodles that he had with Bolin a while ago. 

He wandered down the streets of Republic City toward the shop. When he got there, he found Bolin sitting alone. Without much thought, he plopped into the seat across from Bolin, leaned forward and grinned. 

"General Iroh, sir!" Bolin jumped up at the sight of Iroh, whose response was to laugh softly. Bolin furrowed his eyebrows curiously, studying Iroh, who was acting abnormally. 

"Are you okay, sir?" Bolin asked, leaning backward slightly at Iroh's closeness. A blush was crawling up his face.

"I'm fine," Iroh smiled, leaning back into his seat and continuing, "I'm just happy to see you." Now Bolin was very embarrassed and also quite flattered, though at the same time, his brain was telling him that it was quite apparent that the general was  _drunk_ , and therefore, everything he was saying should probably be taken with a grain of salt.

However, Bolin was more of a listen to his heart kind of guy, so he was beyond all persuasions of rationality. Bolin's face burned, and he chewed slightly at his lower lip, which caused Iroh's eyes to move toward his lips.

"You know, you're very beautiful," Iroh whispered suddenly with half-lidded eyes. Everything about him was terribly salacious. Bolin sat up straighter, trying to reign back his overall mortification at both his thoughts and the way that Iroh was acting in his intoxicated state.

"Are you sure you're-" Bolin gulped, "You're alright, sir?" Iroh sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly at the fact that Bolin hadn't given him much of a response to his compliment. It was...  _disappointing._  

"Stop calling me 'sir'," Iroh pouted slightly. Bolin's eyes widened, and he barely held back a surprised laugh because Iroh had completely flip-flopped to an entirely  _adorable_ expression.

"R-right," Bolin nodded slightly, then remembering where they were, "Did you want any food?" Iroh smiled slightly, and instead of going to retrieve his own food, he took Bolin's bowl from him. Bolin watched on with an exasperated expression but did nothing to stop Iroh. Gone was his food, and _oh my spirits! An indirect kiss!_ Bolin had turned bright red again.

It wasn't long before Iroh had seemed to have eaten his fill, and Bolin was helping him home, mostly because it was probably best to make sure he didn't wander into some miscellaneous shop again. And at  _first_ , it seemed like Iroh had recovered a little bit. He had grown rather silent, and Bolin was free to ramble on without worry.

This was until Iroh said something quietly, that he did not quite catch the first time around, so Bolin promptly turned toward Iroh to say, "What?"

"I'd like you to be my boyfriend," Iroh said sternly. Bolin was taken aback by the seriousness in Iroh's tone. Bolin laughed softly.

"You're drunk, Iroh," Bolin replied softly. Iroh's brows furrowed.

"I really do mean it," Iroh responded quickly, "I want to take you on dates, kiss you and  _more_." He was obviously not going to back down, and quite frankly, Bolin didn't know what to do. It could very well be spurred on the fact that Iroh was drunk and didn't realize whom he was speaking to, but at the same time, he did say  _boyfriend_.

"U-umm," Bolin grimaced slightly, looking away from Iroh as a blush turned his face the deepest red yet, "G-give me some time to think about it." Iroh nodded solemnly.

"Okay," he agreed quickly, a small smile playing for his lips, "But I need to know you'll keep your word, therefore, in order to do so, you must kiss me, Bolin." Iroh was leering now, and Bolin's eyes had grown to the size of saucers.

"Ah... um..." he hesistated, "I don't think-"

"Then you'll go back on your word?" Iroh inquired, raising an imploring eyebrow. Bolin's breath caught.

"No!" he cried with very little forethought, and Iroh merely smiled again.

"Then, kiss me," he told Bolin. Bolin started to move toward Iroh, but Iroh grew impatient and closed the distance. It was a short, simple kiss and over in a moment, but it filled every corner of Bolin's heart. Bolin was a little embarrassed because he did just kiss a drunk Iroh, but it was Iroh nonetheless. AND in his  _defense,_ Iroh had asked him to.

* * *

In the morning, Bolin felt kind of like the entire night before had been a dream. It had to have been really. It wasn't like  _the_ General Iroh had asked him out. _Poppycock_! It was impossible. Clearly it was a very believable ruse entirely composed by his malicious mind to trick him into falling even deeper in love for the general.

"Bolin! What the hell is this?" Mako yelled from the other room. This very carefully conceived thought process was shattered into a million pieces by the huge bouquet that had been thrust into Mako's arms.

"I got flowers!? Must be from a fan!" Bolin cheered, "Or maybe a _secret admirer_." Bolin wiggled his eyebrows at his brother, stealing the flowers away from him and moving them into a vase and then by the window. After caring for the bouquet, Bolin settled down to read the letter.

Bolin felt his heart stop as he realized it was from Iroh, simply asking if he had thought about his question. Bolin's face slowly turned bright red.

"Who's it from?" Mako asked, leaning toward Bolin to try and get a look at the note. Bolin quickly pulled away, tucking the letter into his tunic.

"O-oh, no one special!" Bolin laughed nervously, attempting to wave Mako off with a single hand. Mako raised his eyebrows and was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. Bolin let out a sigh of relief as Mako opened the door and was promptly hugged by Korra.

Bolin decided it wouldn't be so bad to start dating Iroh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I sincerely hoped you liked this... Leave some kudos~!
> 
> This chapter is also available on tumblr, you may or may not have seen it there. If you have, cool! If not, that is also cool. :]
> 
> ~Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on tumblr on my blog.


End file.
